Erinmer
Erinmer more commonly known as Gnomes are ingenious masters of technology and denizens of Kaniros, a race of diminutive merfolk, living in cities nestled in the snowy peaks and mountains of Kaniros.They are in wide demand as alchemists, inventors, and technicians, though most prefer to remain among their own kind in simple comfort. They love to learn by personal experience, and are always trying new ways to build things. Biology and appearance Physiology Gnomes are typically between 3 to 3½ feet tall and weigh anywhere from 40 to 45 lbs. They possess a natural brownish tint to their skin; the presence or absence of light has little effect upon it. Young gnomes possess any of a large number of hair colors that fades to gray or white upon reaching adulthood. They are small, nifty, and light on their feet. They have petite bodies and ruddy skin, their ears are quite large and sharp. Male gnomes typically keep beards groomed in a neat manner. They are often seen with goggles, tool belts and other items related to their technological inclinations. Gnomes live 350 to 500 years. Psychology Gnomes possess many of the traits other races, particularly humans, attribute to children. Most Gnomes enjoy life to their very fullest; asking questions endlessly, playing pranks on friends and strangers, and finding new and interesting hobbies are just a few of the countless chores that Gnomes burden each day with. Much like a child, a Gnome possesses very little tolerance for long term mental focus unless the task at hand is of notable interest. While their joyful, child-like viewpoint of life gives the impression that a Gnome would be incapable of achieving something as mundane as physical labor, Gnomes manage to use their keen intelligences to turn something as generally unexciting as work into a fun and enjoyable expenditure of their time and energy. Society and Culture Culture Gnomes gather in small towns, rarely reaching 500 adults. They consider large cities to be uncomfortable, partially because of the great amount of demand the Big Folk have for their skills. Gnomes are comfortable deep underground almost as much as on the surface world, possessing skill in ore and gemcutting that surpasses that of Orsimer, along with notable skills in toymaking and clockwork engineering. Gnomes are also the finest producers of the new weapons known as "guns." Gnome homes are burrows, small but clean cave-like carvings into stone and hillsides. Married gnome couples have rooms for each to use, though Gnome children generally sleep together in a single room. Gnome burrows are constructed by clan, allowing underground tunnels to conjoin one another for defense and other purposes. Gnomes are prone to aid someone in need and oppose all who would impose their will upon those weaker than them. Religion Gnomes typically possess a nonchalant reverence of their chosen deity, bringing up the name of their god in any form of conversation as if they were refering to a friend. Gnomes rarely go to any kind of temple and possess no particularly great amount of zeal towards the worship of their gods. Technology Gnomes tend to design fairly complicated devices that are relatively safe. Gnomes are in many ways commensurate organizers: a gnome can spend as much time (or more) organizing and planning a project as they do actually working on it. If the design fails, they try to learn why, and fix it if they can. If they meet with success, they will continue to tinker with it and improve the design, often for years afterward. Thus, many gnomish designs feature a high degree of complexity and a low chance of failure. Gnomes overplan new projects, producing blueprints and schematics that can take longer to make than the device itself. While this cautious attitude results in higher quality products and a greater success rate, it often takes so long that cost overruns creep in. If a project fails to work correctly the first time, a gnome will continue to tinker with it. Relations with other races Gnomes are typically cautious and subdued around the Big Folk (men, mer and the other larger humanoids), taking a considerably longer time to consider them a friend and ally. They consider all Goblins and other Small humanoids like Rieklings to be extremely untrustworthy and give them a very wide berth if possible. Homelands Gnomes roam the lands of Nirn far and wide, using their impressive natural intelligence as inventors, mages, and other positions which require mechanical aptitude or just sheer knowledge of their surroundings. Gnomes who choose to study the paths of arcane magic typically choose the school of illusion, which they often use to enhance storytelling or defending their small villages from goblinoid attack. Gnomes are also found commonly in South Kaniros, High rock, and the mountain ranges of Velothi Mountains, Jerall Mountains and the Wrothgarian Mountains. Trivia *"Erin" in "Erinmer" means "south", hence gnomes are also known as "south folk" *Gnomes are Partially based on the Warcraft race of the same name, however they are not as advanced. *Gnomes are almost on par with the Dwemer but do not use steam as their fuel. *Gnomes are often stereotyped as crazed inventors with a diet of turnips. *Stereotypically, gnomes speak incredibly fast, often illustrated as a string of text with no spaces. Category:Races Category:Nelthar Canon